The International Cannabinoid Research Society (ICRS) is an international, not-for-profit professional scientific society incorporated in the United States in 1992. The annual ICRS Symposium on the annabinoids attracts a wide range of cannabinoid researchers with expertise ranging from molecular approaches in ligand design to human studies on the psychological effects of cannabis use. The format of ICRS Symposia has been designed to promote open communication and to foster collaborations among cannabinoid researchers. The 4-day conference provides an opportunity for all researchers (predoctoral, postdoctoral, young investigators, established investigators) to communicate recent important findings in an oral or poster presentation. The next ICRS meeting will take place in Tihany, Hungary in June 2006. This proposal is a competing continuation application for R13 support of the annual ICRS Symposia. The long-term goal of this project is to increase the number and diversity of cannabinoid researchers by recruiting and retaining young scientists trained in the cannabinoid field. To this end, we propose three specific aims: 1) The ICRS will sponsor a travel award grant program that will be used to increase participation of young cannabinoid researchers. Emphasis will be placed on support for students and young investigators from US racial and ethnic minorities. 2) The ICRS will sponsor a special session for young scientists at each annual Symposium. These sessions will focus on providing information on career options for students and young investigators that will allow continuation of their cannabinoid research, including information on programs that provide funding for pre- and postdoctoral students and young investigators, panel presentations on research in academic and government settings, and workshops on grant writing. 3) The ICRS will recognize outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral student presentations. Given that marijuana abuse continues to be a significant problem in the U.S., it is crucial that research on the biological effects of cannabinoids continue. In addition, increasing evidence suggests that the endocannabinoid system (which may be disrupted by abuse of marijuana and other drugs of abuse) is involved in many diverse physiological functions. The goal of this R13 project is to encourage young scientists to continue research into this important area.